Deadly Drama: Season 2
After a series of events, 4 girls survived. Now, new characters, more death and more drama! These are actors, so there will be more competition stories. Written by Totaldramalego ''Survivors JackyTDI.png IrelandKTQN.png SandA.jpg ashley_by_kissthequeennow-d6vsaph.png delilah_by_kissthequeennow-d6vsao4.png bruno_by_kissthequeennow-d6vsan7.png ashton_by_kissthequeennow-d6vsaon.png stephan_by_kissthequeennow-d6vsapn.png dustin_by_kissthequeennow-d6vsam4.png gary_by_kissthequeenow-d6vsank.png jimmy_by_kissthequeennow-d6vsaps.png From left to right: Jacky Ireland Samey Amy Ashley Delilah Bruno Ashton Stephan Dustin Gary Jimmy Episode 1: A New Beginning (Group 1) Jacky 'Day 3' Jacky walked along behind Amy and Samey. Amy had a baseball bat, but those things didnt notice them. She thought about Dakota and how she was eliminated 2nd in Total Drama: Lights Camera Action. Why did it have to be Dakota? Then, Jacky thought about her family. And CJ. What happened to them? Was it the same as Eva? Jacky's eyes teared up. Just then, a person tapped her and grabbed her. She felt something go into her arm. Samey and Amy kept walking. They didnt see her. She fell asleep. 'Day 4' "Why are you taking more and more people?" "We need them!" "We dont need anyone else in this group and thats final!" "Wait. What about ginger hair here?" We keep her. We keep both. But this is the last person!" Jacky opened her eyes. un-familiar faces appeared. They were fighting. Next to her was a girl that looked alot like Ireland. Except it was Ireland! "Whats wrong? Where am I?" She asked. "You are in a safe place," Said a girl. "This is my daughter Delilah," Said a man. "Why am I here?" Asked Jacky changing the subject. "Our group has people to care for you. You will be safer here than with those girls," Said another man. "Who are you?" Asked Ireland. "Im Bruno. Next to me is Jimmy. Then here is my daughter Delilah. And her best friend Ashley," Said Bruno. "Bruno has temper problems so do not talk back," Said Jimmy. Jacky stood up. Now, Amy and Samey had been alone, wondering where Jacky was. Now they were on the streets, opened to deadly creatures, while Jacky was inside a safe building with food and water. "You should have taken them too!" Screamed Jacky. "Who?" Asked the guy. "My 2 other friends," Said Jacky. "We dont have enough food. We barely have enough food now," Said Jimmy. "Its not fair!" Screamed Jacky. She sat down and cried. She didnt deserve this. No one did. She felt a tap on her back. "Its okay. We're okay," Said Delilah. Jacky knew it wasnt true. No one could comfort her. Jacky would have to escape. Tonight she thought. I am leaving tonight. Jacky sat there thinking of a plan. Episode 2: Lies (Group 1) Ireland 'Day 4' Ireland sat there. She knew how sad Jacky was. But who was the other girls? Was it people from the competition? Or maybe her family. She thought she saw Dakota with Jacky. "We need to eat, and then sleep," Said Bruno. Bruno went into a cold meat room. She heard a bang and when he brought out a human, Ireland screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Jacky backed up. "Who is that?" She asked. "It was Stephan. He shot himself. So this is dinner," Said Bruno. "Daddy!" Screamed Delilah. "This is gross! I thought we were having chicken like last night," Said Ashley. "It wasnt chicken," Said Bruno. Jimmy started scarfing down. Jacky threw up, along with the other girls. "I ate human," Said Delilah. "It was good. You said it yourself! Now eat!" Screamed Bruno. "Where the hell is your humanity?" Asked Jacky. "This is the apocalypse! We have nothing left!" Screamed Bruno. "That does not mean cannibalism is the next choice!" Yelled Ireland. "What other choice is there? Huh!" Screamed Bruno. "I am leaving. Im not coming back EVER!" Screamed Jacky. Just then, something went into Jacky's arm. It was a knife! "Your not going anywhere," He said. He threw her into the meat locker and shut the door. Jacky started banging and screaming. "HEELLPP!" She screamed. Ireland grabbed a metal stick and started smacking Bruno with it. "Let her out! Let her out!" She screamed. Bruno grabbed her, opened the door, and threw Ireland in along with Ashley. "You will be the next meal now!" He screamed. These girls were not getting out. "Delilah started crying. "Let them out. Please," Said Delilah. "Honey. Those are bad people. Now eat," He said calmly. "No." She backed away. "Eat now!" Screamed Bruno. "Put her in," Said Jimmy. "This is my daughter!" He said. "She wont make it with her...you know," He said. "We dont know if that will happen!" Said Bruno. "Look outside. Every movie and T.V. show has the bite!" Screamed Jimmy. "Stop!" screamed Delilah. "I will die daddy! You cant do anything about it! You are being one of those creatures out there if you act like cannibals!" Said Delilah. "I need food," He said. "I will go in there daddy. I dont want to turn. I would rather freeze!" Said Delilah. Ireland started tearing up looking through the door window. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOST MY WIFE. I LOST MY SON. YOU ARE THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT! PLEASE DELILAH! EAT!" Screamed Bruno. "He had it rough," Said Ashley. "I also saw her get bitten. It was terrible. I will never forget it," Said Ashley. Outside that door, Bruno and Delilah were saying their goodbyes. Ireland watched the meat locker door open up. Delilah came in. She sat down and cried. As Ireland looked around, she saw that everyone did including herself. Episode 3: Death Is The Only Choice (Group 2) Samey 'Day 4' "Why did'nt you turn around?!" "Get off my back! Im not the villain! You were there too!" Dont start this Samey. How do people just disappear?" "I said get off my back!" "Samey, you just dont know how to do things right." Samey turned and punched Amy in the nose. "STOP!" She yelled. Amy got up and cried. "Im sorry. Mom always used to say you were the perfect child. You were the best daughter. It hurt me. You were never yelled at. I didnt mean to take it out on you," Said Amy. Samey sat down. "Why can't you tell me that?" Asked Samey. "I dont know," Said Amy. "You ladies need help?" They heard. Samey grabbed a bat and looked around the store. They went back when they noticed Jacky was gone. Amy got behind her, still teary. "Its okay. Im a good guy," He said. He appeared out of the darkness. Samey dropped the bat. This guy was cute, but Samey couldn't trust him. When she went to pick it up, he pulled out a gun. "You girls better not do anything stupid, or I will put a bullet through your head," He said. Samey backed away with the bat and got Amy behind her. He got closer and tried to get them to put the bat down. "Put the gun down and I will put the bat down," Said Samey. "Honey, compared to a gun, a bat wont do anything to help you unless I am asleep," He said. "Let us go," Said Amy. "But I thought yo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Zombies walked in through a broken window and he was being eaten alive. His nametag fell off and it said Ashton. Just then, Amy screamed too. Samey turned around in horror. Her sister was being eaten alive! She smashed the bat on the heads of zombies and took her sister up the stairs to the supply room. Amy's arm was gone. She instantly stopped breathing. Samey fell to her knees, crying and weeping. She layed next to her sister. All of a sudden, something sharp went into her arm. It was teeth! Amy's eyes were inside her head. She was a zombie. Blood was everywhere and Samey pulled her arm away. She beat her sister with the bat, crying. Then, she thought of a idea. She was bitten, so instead of turning, she could end it all. She could be with her sister, and her mom, and her dad. And they could be happy. Samey grabbed the bat and smash! Samey fell smiling. It was the end of her life, but it was the beginning of her afterlife. Episode 4: Delilah Don't Die (Group 1) Ashley 'Day 5' Ashley sat as her friend was suffering. It was getting worse. Gunshots were heard outside the door, but she ignored it. Jacky and Ireland sat and talked. "What will happen when I turn into them?" She asked. "I guess we will...um...have to kill you," Said Jacky. Ashley got chills. She would not be able to bear watching her friend die. "With what?" Asked Delilah. "There's a knife in here," Said Jacky. "Wait," Said Ireland. "Let me see the bite," She said. Delilah got up and walked over. "Where is the blood?" Asked Ireland. "It never started bleeding," Said Delilah. "Then maybe it was not deep enough for the bite to infect you," Said Ireland. Ashley's hope went up alot. Delilah sat down again. Everyone was cold. They got up and huddled. Delilah got up from the warm huddle and went to the window. "Hello?" She said. No answer. Then, Bruno ran by the window with white eyes. Jimmy was walking around. "Dont say anything," Said Jacky. Delilah started crying. "Daddy is dead!" She said. "SHHH!" Said Ashley. She grabbed Delilah. Bruno opened the door and walked in. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Scream Ireland. It was chaos. Jacky grabbed the knife and jabbed it up his stomach. Jimmy walked in soon after and Jacky did the same. They ran outside and got to the nearest boat. Then they got out. Back in the water again, was like safer than anywhere. For now... Episode 5: Cruise Ship Spotted (Group 1) Delilah 'Day 6' Delilah cried. Her legs ached and she wished Jacky and Ireland just ate the food. Jacky was in front of them. Ashley inched infront of Ireland. and Delilah was behind them. Each person was covered in zombie guts, which was why the zombies did not notice them. A man was walking behind them. She turned around and saw him. "GUYS!" She said. Everyone turned around, including the zombies. "Follow me!" said the man. Everyone ran. they got to the golden got to the Golden Gate Bridge. "We are trapped!" Screamed Jacky. "No!" Said the man. "He jumped onto a ship under them. It was a cruise ship. But what it said on the front of the ship made Ireland and Jacky back away. It said: ''S.S. McLean. ''On it was a man with a plad shirt. The zombies were coming. Delilah was afraid of heights. Everyone jumped and Delilah was the only one left... '3 Hours Before...' 'Delilah sees and island, which is still San Francisco' 'Jacky sees Dakota, shot up by someone with a gun' 'Ashley gets sick' 'Ireland finds a can of food, which they will soon eat when they find a safe place which is never found.' Episode 6: Things Looking Down (Group 1) Jacky 'Day 7' "Jump!" Screamed Jacky. Delilah screamed as a zombie grabbed her arm. She pulled away and jumped, but for some reason, Jacky didn't see her land. She saw Delilah in the water struggling. "She can't swim!" said Ashley. Delilah sunk under the water helpless. Then, the guy shot into where Delilah was. Blood went everywhere. "NO!" Screamed Jacky. He turned the gun towards her and she stopped. "I had to put her out of her mis-" but he stopped there. Behind him was Ashley with a knife. The front of the knife was in his throat. He fell over. "Get him off the boat!" Screamed Ashley. Another man came up. "DUSTIN!" He ran over and grabbed him. "NOO!" He screamed. Jacky took the gun and pointed it at his head. "You killed him!" He screamed. "Shut up!" Screamed Jacky. "What is your name?" Asked Jacky. "Gary!" He screamed. "Just shoot." He said. Jacky took the gun and pointed it towards his head. "Jacky?" Asked Ireland. "Why are going to kill him?" She asked. "He needs it. All of us do!" She screamed. "He goes first, I go second, Ashley goes third, and I will go Ireland goes last," Said Jacky. "Thats crazy!" Screamed Ireland. "No its not," Said Ashley. "We cannot live like this!" She said. Jacky pointed the gun. BAM! Gary fell over. She pointed the gun to her head, swallowed, and pulled the trigger. She didn't fall over. The gun was empty. "Jacky, this is a sign that we need to try to suvive!" Said Ireland. Jacky knew this also. "We have to get somewhere!" Said Ashley. Ireland gets out a can of food and they share it. "Ashley," Said Ireland. "We need to talk in private." Said Ireland. They got up and went to the bathroom. "Jacky is going insane. I don't know if it is Dakota, or Samey and Amy, but we need do something," She said. "Like, kill her?" Asked Ashley. "Yeah," Said Ireland. "You are going crazy" Said Ashley. They left the bathroom. Ireland woulld have to do it herslef. She would kill Jacky tonight. Episode 7: Humanity Doesn't Work Anymore (Group 1) Ireland 'Night 7...' Ireland snuck out. She looked at the pool area, but it was pitch black. The ocean was dark and cold. She took a beer bottle and broke the top. She walked over to Jacky's room, but there was a sound. She turned and Ashley was there. "What are you doing?" She asked. Ireland shook. She threw the bottle at jacky's head. Jacky woke up instantly. She got up and blood rushed out of her cheek. "What happened?" She asked. But the girls were gone. Jacky ran outside to see them fighting. They both fell into the pool, screaming. Ireland held Ashley's head under the water until she stopped squirming. "Oh my. She tried to kill you with the bottle," Said Ireland. Ashley burst up and punched Ireland out cold. She picked up Ireland and threw her into the water. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Jacky. "She threw that bottle over your head," Said Ashley. Jacky and Ashley stood there. "Lets get you dried up," Said Jacky. Both girls got to the bathroom. A towel sat on the rack. Jacky turned over and saw a face. A familiar face. It wasn't Ireland's. It wasn't the two men's face. It was...(TO BE CONTINUED) Deaths''